Dark Shadows: 649
Evening at Collinwood. And as darkness begins to enshroud the great house, there is one inside it who is prepared to combat the powers of darkness. She has come to Collinwood to exorcise the house of a spirit who will not rest. In doing so she has been lured to a strange room in the deserted West Wing. She will try to combat the spirit who exists there and in the process she will risk her own destruction. Episode 649 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Ron Sproat. It first aired on ABC on December 19th, 1968. This episode is part of the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" and the "The Curse of the Werewolf" storylines. In this episode, medium Janet Findley continues her campaign to rid Collinwood of the ghost that has been haunting it. The spirit of Quentin Collins however, has other things in mind for her. Meanwhile, Chris Jennings grows agitated for he knows that the moon will soon rise and he will become a werewolf. Synopsis Medium Janet Findley finds the secret room in the West Wing at Collinwood. Sensing the damlevolent forces at work, she calls out to them. The door suddenly shuts, sealing her in the room. Quentin's trademark music comes over the phonograph and a look of concern and grave fear crosses the psychic's face. She then tries to appeal to the spirit, shouting that she wants to help the ghost find peace. She lights a candle and begins searching the room. She finds the wingback chair which, until recently, was the resting place of Quentin's corporeal remains. Findley senses that it was in this chair that Quentin died. She grows even more frustrated and demands the spirit to appear before her. Downstairs, Doctor Julia Hoffman comes in to the drawing room to meet with Elizabeth. She has just finished checking up on Roger who seems to be recovering nicely. Episode 646; Roger was injured when he fell down the steps of Collinwood due to the machinations of David and Amy. She reveals that Roger told her that someone tried to kill him. Liz still doesn't believe the idea and Julia poses the idea that perhaps Madam Findley can determine the truth. Liz would love to ask her guidance, but at the moment she doesn't know where Findley is. In the West Wing, Janet begins to lose her nerve. She continues to call out to the spirit, but gets no satisfaction. Suddenly, the antique cradle in the center of the room begins rocking. A telephone begins ringing and Findley goes over to answer it. The only thing coming over the line is the sound of breathing. She looks down and sees that the telephone cord has been ripped out of the wall. She hangs up the receiver, but the telephone just keeps ringing. She answers it a second time and the voice on the other end tells her that she is going to die. Frightened, she hangs up the phone. Pacing the room, she comes before a floor length mirror. The image in the mirror is not a reflection of Janet Findley, but rather a glowing skeleton. ]] Meanwhile, Chris Jennings paces the floor of his room at the Collinsport Inn. He thinks about the girl he met at the bar the other evening and remembers that the full moon will rise in one more night. His reverie is interrupted by a knock at the door. It's his cousin, Joe Haskell. The two share a brief bit of small talk until Joe finally mentions that he might be leaving town. The situation with Maggie Evans has proven to be very disruptive and he believes it best if he were to simply leave. Changing the subject, Joe tells Chris that he recently saw Amy and says that she misses him. He also mentions how Amy saw the sign of the pentagram on Joe's face. Chris grows instantly agitated. Without revealing too much, Chris tries to politely usher Joe out the door. Once he leaves, Chris ponders what he is going to do next. Back at Collinwood, Elizabeth telephones Professor Stokes. He has no idea what has become of Madame Findley. Julia and she are both convinced now that she is no longer in the house. In the secret room, Madame Findley continues to lose her nerve. The door is still locked and the spirit will not offer explanation as to why it is keeping her here. The phonograph begins to play again and the cover to a roll top desk suddenly slams shut. Quentin's chair turns around and Findley begins to scream. Later in the evening, Chris Jennings comes to Collinwood to see Doctor Hoffman. Claiming to have a problem sleeping, he asks Julia for pills to help him sleep. He wants something that will put him out for at least twenty-four hours. He says that it is vital that he gets some sleep. Julia is hesitant and questions Chris' true reason for wanting the pills. They walk out of the drawing room and greet Elizabeth in the foyer. They suddenly take note of Madame Findley who is now standing at the top of the staircase. Elizabeth calls out to her, but Findley doesn't respond. A moment later, she collapses, falling down the steps and onto the floor, dead. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 4 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 and disc 68 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Grayson Hall. * Closing still: Quentin's room; West Wing of Collinwood * This episode is part of the "The Ghost of Quentin Collins" storyline. * No credits are included for this episode other than Dan Curtis Productions. * Chris Jennings appeared last in episode 643. * The spirit of Quentin Collins was introduced in episode 645. Although he is the central antagonist, he is not seen or referenced by name in this episode. * The person posing as Janet Findley at the climax of the episode is clearly a stunt double, possibly Alex Stevens, who performed many of the stunts on the show. * Final appearance of Janet Findley; dies in this episode. Allusions * Amy and Madame Findley saw the mark of the pentagram on Joe Haskell's face in episode 648. The idea is that whomever bears the mark is fated to become a victim of a werewolf. Since his cousin Chris is a werewolf, his anxiety is understandable. This story element borrows from the 1941 Universal Pictures film The Wolf Man, in which a werewolf would see the sign of the pentagram in the palm of his next victim. * Timothy Eliot Stokes is referenced, but not seen in this episode. He appeared last in episode 647 and was the one who first brought Janet Findley to Collinwood. * As the werewolf, Chris Jennings killed a barmaid at the Blue Whale in episode 640. * The "Ghost of Quentin" storyline is temporarily suspended following this episode and picks up again with episode 669. Quotes * Janet Findley: I can sense your presence. Someone... now dead... lived in this room. * Janet Findley: I'm not going to die. My will is stronger than yours. See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:1968/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Ghost of Quentin Collins/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Curse of the Werewolf/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries